World 1-1 (Super Mario Bros.)
World 1-1 is the first level of World 1 and the very first level of Super Mario Bros. and its remakes Super Mario All-Stars and Super Mario Bros. Deluxe. The first section of the level appears as the title screen for the game when the player starts it up. It contains the basics of how the game is played, preparing the player for more. It is an iconic level that has made appearances as recreations in many other ''Mario'' titles, including Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, New Super Mario Bros. 2 (Gold Classics Pack only), Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Paper Mario, Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS (as the first level of Super Mario challenge), and in Super Mario Odyssey, in a theater in the Metro Kingdom. Layout The player starts along a brick path. Moving forward, a Little Goomba will approach the player. They will then find the first ? Block in the level, followed by the triangular six block formation of ? Blocks and regular Brick Blocks. The left block holds a Magic Mushroom power-up. Next up is a set of pipes, with Little Goombas located in between them. The final pipe is a Warp Pipe that leads to an underground bonus area, where the player can collect some coins and will allow the player to bypass much of the level. After that (assuming the player did not enter the pipe), there is a Hidden Block containing a 1-Up Mushroom, followed by a pit and another ? Block that contains another power-up. Also, the player will encounter some more Little Goombas that start falling down from a long row of blocks above. Down below is a Brick Block that holds ten coins. The player can collect them by jumping repeatedly underneath the brick. Following that are two Brick Blocks, the second one containing a Starman. Further on is another triangular formation of ? Blocks. The one on the top contains a power-up. A Koopa Troopa and more Little Goombas appear, shortly before the Brick Blocks and ? Blocks up ahead. After that is a pyramid-like set of Hard Blocks featuring a gap in the middle. Next is another pyramid-shaped set of blocks, but this has a pit in the middle. What follows is another inaccessible pipe, which is actually the exit from the underground bonus area. Next are two Little Goombas and four blocks lined in a row, three of which are Brick Blocks and one being a ? Block with a coin inside. Finally, there is another inaccessible pipe, followed by a large staircase the player must climb over to reach the flagpole. Challenges in Super Mario Bros. Deluxe In Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, there are five Red Coins and a hidden Yoshi Egg to collect. The player will also obtain a medal based on their score. The target score for this level is 32000. Red Coin locations *Red Coin #1 is located on the row of blocks at the beginning. *Red Coin #2 is located inside the first Ten-Coin Block, after the second pit. All coins must be collected before the Red Coin appears. *Red Coin #3 is located inside the third ? Block, not far from where the previous one would be found. *Red Coin #4 is located on top of the Brick Blocks, not far from the third coin. You must use the single Brick Block as platform to stand on. *Red Coin #5 is located inside the final ? Block in this level. Yoshi Egg location * The Yoshi Egg is found inside a Hidden Block within the first set of pyramid-shaped steps. Level maps SMB World 1-1 NES level map.png|Original SMB World 1-1 SNES level map.png|''Super Mario All-Stars'' SMBDX Challenge World 1-1 level map.png|''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' (challenge mode) Other appearances Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 in World 1-1 in Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3.]] World 1-1 appears in Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 as an e-Reader level available by scanning a Classic Level Card. WarioWare series WarioWare: Twisted! World 1-1 reappears in WarioWare: Twisted!, in a microgame called Super Mario Bros., 9-Volt's boss stage. It only appears on Level 1. WarioWare Gold It reappears again in WarioWare Gold as 18-Volt's boss microgame. Super Mario Odyssey A slightly changed version of 1-1 appears in Super Mario Odyssey, in a movie theater. There are two Power Moons in it. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Mushroomy Kingdom stage takes place here. It had become an arid wasteland, and it sometimes takes place at World 1-2 instead of World 1-1. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate World 1-1 reappeared in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate due to Mushroomy Kingdom as one of the stages that returned from the previous installments. In World of Light, the fighter can reawaken Bowser Jr. from Dharkon's control by fighting him, taking place at the Ω form of the stage. Gallery SMB World 1-1 NES 1.png|Part of World 1-1. SMB Empty Block Screenshot.png|Start of the level. stage23_080123a-l.jpg|Mario in Mushroomy Kingdom. stage23_080123c-l.jpg|Mario Pit Olimar and King. Dedede battling in Mushroomy Kingdom. Trivia * According to Shigeru Miyamoto, 1-1 was one of the later levels made, as the "fun" levels that were first created were more appropriate for later in the game, where players are more likely to become familiar with how the game works.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRGRJRUWafY&feature=youtu.be * The Limeland Road site from Super Paper Mario has a few sections that are modeled after those in this level. References Navigation es:1-1(SMB) Category:Levels in Super Mario Bros. Category:Plains-themed